


Midnight Messiah

by Kaon_StormDancer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaon_StormDancer/pseuds/Kaon_StormDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cybertron is being restored and Megatron feels that this is no place for a former warlord, a relic forged in the flames of revolution.</p>
<p>Predaking has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beside the Steel Waters..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonsDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at a Transformers fic. I have done a LOT of role play as Megatron but not as Predaking. I do not have a beta reader so this may be full of errors and make little sense. There will be future chapters, as often as I am able. I am helping to care for my father, who has cancer, and keep up my own household/canine rescue. I say this so that there is no misunderstanding regarding updates. Feedback always welcome.

The last rays of daylight, gold and crimson in its fading splendor, briefly caressed the tall, imposing mountains of a remote area of the newly terraformed, yet ancient world of Cybertron. Heavy footsteps echoed across a valley in the near unrecognizable wilds as Megatron, former Lord of the Decepticons walked alone with only his regrets and the burbling sound of a nearby stream for company.

Large, clawed hands clasped behind his back he walked on, for hours, heedless of the time and having no destination. To the east, where the night began to cover the land in the shadow, another rumbling could be heard in the distance. A thunderstorm. Perhaps the first on Cybertron since the Reawakening. The ancient Titan wondered briefly if it would still bring acid rain. Part of him decided it didn't matter.

He was fairly sure there was no place in this new, hope-filled world for a war torn, demon tainted, cynical relic built only for conquest and violence. 

And he'd given up on conquest and the command of other living beings on the fateful day when he had given up command of the Decepticon army. 

He'd never forget the pain and distress in the pleading optics of his Lieutenant. It actually hurt to see. And it was not easy to simply abandon the Seeker to his own destiny but Starscream was brilliant, resourceful, and the most magnificent flyer to tear through the skies. The weary, directionless warrior knew that once the former Air Commander accepted the fact that there was no War, no Prime, no Decepticon Cause, he'd focus that boundless energy in another direction to better his plight. Whatever it may be, he was certainly better off than he would be tagging along behind the former warlord who had no place to go and nothing to offer. 

And when he pondered the deeds he'd committed, the time and lives he'd wasted on a vain and pointless war, he felt all the more that his continued existence served no purpose.

He'd simply walk on, plodding forward, until either he met his demise by starvation or else a purpose presented itself. He knew that the former was more likely, as he was certain no one would be looking for him and he could not imagine what was left of the population of Cybertron straying out this far to build or explore any time soon.

Out of curiosity, he stopped and knelt by the stream, scooping up a handful of the cold, clean liquid that was rushing over rocks and various crystals. Bringing it to his face, he inhaled. The scent was delightfully pure and contained traces of minerals and energon so he took a sip. Yes, the crystalline water of his home seemed to have been restored. The sublime, fresh sweetness of it brought back so many forgotten memories, locked away in the recesses of his ancient mind. Taking another sip, he decided to let himself stop and revel in them for just a moment, the innocence of a lifetime long past flooding the present with passion, anger, regret, and bittersweet tendrils of hope that an ambitious gladiator once knew. He chuckled humorlessly, a slight shake of his horned head as he wondered what a malcontent, revolutionary miner would think of the Chaos formed monster he had become.

He had no time to ponder the answers he knew he'd never have as a colossal, winged shape ripped through the swollen clouds above. With a serpentine grace, the giant, majestic dragon began it's descent to the ground, golden eyes locked on the lone form of the silver Titan he'd once served and then learned to hate.

The winged leviathan landed with a force that cracked the ground beneath his metal claws and he roared in triumph at finding one of his most despised foes wandering alone.

Within an instant, he pulled his wings behind him and transformed into one of the few mechs who stood taller than the warlord himself. He flashed a fanged, predatory smile and addressed the Kaonite with a satisfaction that bordered on malicious glee,"Lord Megatron. At last...".

Standing tall but offering no threat, the once-proud warlord returned smile with a flash of his own infamous shark-toothed grin, rubescent optics locking with those of the reptilian warrior.

"Predaking! It was only a matter of time."


	2. In the Presence of Mine Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry Predacon is yet again pwned by an old warlord. And not a blow is struck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be good old time hallelujah smut in the very near future but I at least wanted a pretense of a story for it to hide it's sinful face in. And to establish that Megatron has regrets but he IS still Megatron. He may be out of the universe conquering bidness but it's not the nature of the beast to cower or grovel.
> 
> Again, please forgive the grammatical noobosity. There is no beta in sight.

Cool winds began to blow across the mountains and into the valley in which Megatron stood, facing the mech once known as 'the ultimate Autobot hunter'. Pale flashes of lightning in the distance reflected off the imposing crimson form. 

"Time, Megatron? No. I made a special trip alone, just to find you. When I rip out your spark and feast upon your remains, perhaps I will finally know peace. I do not possess the words to describe how deplorable and sadistic are your crimes against me and my brethren!".

Predaking strode forward; anger, betrayal, and pain radiating from his very spark, permeating his electromagnetic field and the area around him. 

The Titan felt it keenly but kept his gaze steady and held his ground as the giant reptilian warrior pressed in on him, not allowing himself to be intimidated by the impassioned, chaotic rage. Perhaps it was just his old gladiatorial instincts coming to surface but he somehow felt it would dishonor the brave, relentless Predaking if he were to step back or look away in deference.

He heaved a great sigh, hollow and weary; the only outward indication of the true emotional state of the once imperious conqueror, and asked in a soft rumble, "What is it you want from me, Predaking? If you were here simply to destroy me, you world have dropped on me from the sky while I was still unaware."

The dragon lord snorted, becoming agitated as he was once again made to feel naive and transparent by the seemingly timeless, deathless entity that was Megatron.

"What do I want?! I shall tell you, 'Lord' Megatron! Before I send you into a long overdue grave, I want to know WHY! If you have any vestiges of honour intact, you owe me at least that much!" , answered Predaking, raising his voice, a snarl escaping as he became more frustrated.

He had been so certain that he would dominate the situation, he was a King! He had servants, he was feared and respected! The very sight of his mighty form caused most to quake in fear, fleeing before him or kneeling in obeisance. 

Yet this old despot had the audacity to give him the kind of long suffering sigh one would direct at a hatchling throwing a tantrum!

Then, the unthinkable happened.

Megatron shuttered his hellfire optics and replied,"You are right. You, most of all, deserve answers." His deep voice held neither hubris nor anger. In fact, he almost seemed penitent. 

Or as penitent as a Chaos infused Titan could realistically seem.

"Walk with me, Predaking. There is much I should reveal to you. More, even, than the answers you came seeking."

Opening his eyes and watching the last rays of light fall beneath the storm woven cloak of night, the silver behemoth said, "And if this is to be my final eve upon this world, so be it. At least I will not leave behind unfinished business or loyal servants with no leader to look to."

Stepping around the reluctant and confused Predacon, Megatron continued his journey into the night. The approaching thunder and tempestuous wind a welcome operetta as he listened for the footsteps of the dragon lord to join him.


	3. As I Walk Through the Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predaking learns that there is nothing wrong with Megatron's reflexes.

Megatron walked forward, following the stream, into the shadow of the mountains. Peals of thunder rolled across the landscape, the sound magnified as it echoed off the steep rise and back into the river forged valley. It was strange how he had always found storms to be soothing. The patter of rain made him drowsy and the lightning was magnificent to watch. It was one of the things he missed about Earth. That world had some amazing displays of the true power that nature was capable of unleashing.

It did not take long before his own slow, heavy strides were joined by those of another. Together, they beat a steady cadence not unlike the sound of the thunder drawing ever nearer.

"I don't know how long we have out here, as the rains of Cybertron used to be highly acidic. Whether that holds true or not, I do not know, as I never found out if the poisoned rain was caused by the planet's polluted state. So I will not tarry, Predaking. I can either give you the less than complete version of the last days of the Decepticons or we can find shelter. Your call."

"Who else knows this information, Megatron?", asked the towering crimson beast-former.

The armored gladiator shook his horned head. "Starscream, if he yet lives, could give you a partial account. As could Shockwave, though his information was even more limited due to his protective nature concerning you. My loyal Soundwave would know the most but I have no idea of how to get to him, else I'd have already tried to find him. Then there is the Nemesis. If you can get it... him... to talk and eject the Autobots."

"The ship?! You mean it has self awareness?" The Predacon was genuinely taken aback by this.

"Self awareness, a Will, a Spark. My unconquerable vessel is a living being. Make no mistake. I suspect he bides his time, although for what, only he knows. His name was once Trypticon, if you feel like researching some history later. Shockwave knows a great deal and has most of the files regarding the Nemesis."

Megatron watched the winged leviathan in his peripheral vision. He stroked his chin in thought as his golden optics narrowed, calculating.

"Very well, I shall pursue that later. Now I want to know what I came here to find out!"

Predaking grasped Megatron's shoulder guard in a huge clawed hand and pulled him in a half turn to face him. 

The Titan's optics blazed and he bared his own fangs, both hands grabbing the dragon lord's wrist and wrenching it forward and under at an unnatural angle, a clawed thumb driving into the depression between the bones of the wrist and hand, forcing the larger hand open and the Predacon dropped hard to the ground on one knee to escape the pressure.

It happened quicker than a flash of the jagged lightning that lit the sky behind them. 

At that instant, the ancient gladiator realized precisely how much fight was still left in him, regardless of what his conscious mind believed.

But he also knew he didn't really want to hurt the young, powerful warrior so he released the wrist, stepping back, and extended a clawed hand to help him rise.

It was a gesture meant to convey that it was not his intent to resort to brutality.

"My apologies, Predaking. I.. did not realize that my instincts were still so close to the surface. In fact, I really don't want to fight you again, whatever the outcome. If you will forgive me for the slip of my crude reactionary nature, I believe I have yet to answer you."

Predaking was seething in fury and struck with disbelief and...fear?! 

This mech had already stomped him twice but he put that down to luck and situation, as well as being possessed by Unicron. 

Yet here he was, on the ground in front of the behemoth... again. And this time there was no spectral glow of Chaos or groveling seekers helping. 

And damn it all, his wrist ached! The wretched silver brute had almost broken it!

Embarrassment began to creep in as Predaking started to question if he could actually beat Megatron.

"It was a lucky hit, Predaking," sighed the former warlord, sensing the conflict that was likely to make the prideful draconic retaliate. "It was unintentional and had you known that I'd react, you certainly have the advantage of size and strength to restrain me. Take my hand, let us continue so that I may tell you what needs to be said if you intend to end my pointless existence this night."

The Predacon snorted, but looked up and saw the weight of the world reflected in Megatron's gaze. Nodding silently, he grasped the offered hand and arose to stand again.

"The storm will be upon us soon, as you have said. Let us take our discourse to a more suitable location. At least until we know the nature of the precipitation.", said Predaking. It seemed more of a command than a suggestion but Megatron agreed, curious to see what the Predacon had in mind as well as find out why wanting answers trumped even his arrogant temper.

With a quick leap into the air, he spread his wings and again assumed the form of a massive dragon. Leaning down, he gestured that the Titan should climb on his broad back, as he was not certain he could carry him very far in his talons.

"I'm honored..", Megatron rumbled softly, optics widened in surprise. 

Bowing at the waist to convey his sincerity, the armored warrior climbed onto Predaking's back. Taking a running leap, as he now bore more weight, the dragon buffeted his enormous wings and took to the sky, defiant of the winds and storm, and flew off into the night bearing a rider who was turning out to be far more complex and enigmatic than he'd imagined.


	4. Fear No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some choose to hide the pain of betrayal behind a poorly constructed wall of BadAssery.

One by one the stars were obscured by the ghostly tendrils of mist that rode upon the blackened winds, seeming to give chase to the Luciferian figure, forever clad in moonlight armour.

Optics briefly shuttered as Megatron inhaled deeply; scents of the sky, the storm, and the unfettered, beastial masculinity of the resplendent winged predator beneath him.

Opening his scarlet halo optics again, the Titan had to bite back a battle cry of sheer triumph as old memories and familiar sensations resurfaced. While he himself could certainly fly, there were few experiences that could match being astride a truly powerful, fearsome mount. Soaring through the firmament upon the infernally bright Dragon Lord caused the gladiator's tired Spark to stir anew; he could imagine reaching forth with a clawed hand, grasping the lightning and forging it into a weapon that was an extension of his own indomitable Will. Then all of Cybertron, all of Earth, nay, all of Creation would kneel before him in awe-stricken obeisance as he ascended to the Heavens upon the wings of the deity-beast.

He shook his head to clear it, not wanting to give in to the megalomaniacal urges that had driven him to the edge of madness to begin with. He chuckled quietly when he considered precisely what the Predacon would think about being told that he made an exciting, spirited steed worthy of the most infamous of warlords.

Perhaps he'd tell Predaking this, as a left handed compliment, if their discussion began to devolve too quickly with the manifestation of the reptilian's quick temper. 

No. That would not be the case...

The dragon had not yet made good on his promise and had he intended to, Megatron would not now have the leviathan gripped between his thighs, being taken to some unknown destination.

He knew how to play this young hotblood to keep him off balance. He supposed he should almost feel guilty about this but the Predacon had approached him first, with at least the pretense that his main purpose for seeking out the ancient Gladiator was to allow him the privilege of finding out if he would finally become one with the AllSpark.

Perhaps Predaking even believed it himself at first but it soon became clear that what he really wanted, in seeking to know why Megatron had betrayed him back on Earth, was closure. He had been done a great wrong after having shown only loyalty and willingness to serve, to strike at any enemy, to take Starscream's abuse.

Oddly, it really did make the former Decepticon feel a sense of remorse at his actions.

What was it about this deliciously primal monster that suddenly had him in the thrall of so many long dead emotions?! 

As if sensing the Titan's inner conflict, Predaking turned his great, horned head slightly, regarding him with a single bale-fire optic narrowed in askance.

Megatron said nothing, simply shook his head and slid a clawed hand along the dragon's hard scaled, muscular flank. The bright optic widened and Predaking swung his head quickly to look forward again, his breathing speeding up with the shock of the brief caress.

A sharkish grin spread across the stern features of the old warrior. Again, his skills at reading others had proven unerring. The dragon was naive, quick to go on the defensive but his Spark was not tainted with true hate. 

Of course the number of living Autobots should have been the first clue...

Soon the winged flame spawn began to descend, flying in spirals toward the ground to decrease his speed. He landed gracefully, one taloned foot touching down at a time as he galloped to a halt. 

Quite a contrast to the minor earthquake from earlier in the evening.

But then, this was not meant to intimidate with a showy demonstration of power and size.

Once Predaking came to a stop, Megatron slid from his back, looking around with mild confusion at their surroundings. Broken roller coaster tracks clutched at the dark sky like skeletal hands, forlorn with the burden of happy memories. Various theme rides lay in ruin, torn and scorched long ago. The remains of vendors tents fluttered like gloomy, faded wraiths on the humid wind.

As the Predacon shifted once again to his tall, striking mech form, Megatron turned to face him, asking simply, "Six Lasers? Really?".


End file.
